Troublemaker
by mirrors02
Summary: "Can you come get me? I'm in jail... Again." He was tired, so, so tired of this. RinxLen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**Welcome to the first chapter of troublemaker!**

**I got some supporters saying that the idea seemed interesting, so, here it is :) **

**I really hope this IS interesting and you guys enjoy!**

**In my stories, I like to put things totally the opposite of how people usually make. So, you'll never see me putting Len as the player and Rin as the innocent/shy/nerdy girl. In this one, Rin is a troublemaker and Len is like her nanny!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid :C**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 1 – One sided love?**

He arrived at home, feeling really tired, after a busy days at his part-time job. He still had to do his homework. He told that he arrived, but got no response. The house was empty. Again.

He didn't even need to ask where Rin, his step sister, was. She was a troublemaker. She didn't have a job, because her mother spoiled her too much. It looks like the two of them has a shady past and the woman blamed that for Rin's behavior.

His dad and his wife were always travelling around. Leon, his dad, was a rich business man that couldn't stay in the same place for too long and Lola, his wife and Rin's mother, would always go with him. There was no need for Len to work, but he chose to, so he could stay away from home a little.

Len sighed, looking at the clock. 9h:30m pm. Should he go look for her? He knew where she would be, probably, and what she was doing. No, he didn't have time to keep taking care of her, he wasn't her dad.

When he reached the staris to his room, the front door opened. Surprised, he went to the entrance hall. There she was, his supposed worst nightmare. She was taking her shoes off, which were dirty with… Was that blood? She turned to him, there was a bruise on her cheek and her clothes were dirty.

He went to social bathroom and took a small first-aid box. He went back to the living room and told her to sit down. Rin grumbled something unintelligible and stood still. Sighing, he forced her to sit.

Why does he care so much? He wondered to himself. Oh, yes. He cared because, even if he hated her way of living, he couldn't deny that he was in love with her. He was in love with the troublemaker girl that was the daughter of his dad's new wife.

"I'm fine!" She retorted, sitting.

"You're hurt." He said calmly.

"It's just a scratch. I'm sure that my opponent is way worse than I am." She laughed, feeling triumphant.

He said nothing. She winced when he began to clean the wound on her cheek. They stayed silent while he did the curative. It was always like that, a heavy air wrapped them.

"There, I'm finished. How are you going to explain this wound at school, tomorrow?" He asked, putting the tools in the box.

"Why do I need to explain?" She laughed, but stopped when she saw his expression, "They won't even bother asking, Len. They already know me".

He stood up and stared at her for a few seconds. Even dirty and hurt like that, she was beautiful, he thought. When he realized that he was staring, he looked away, blushing. He took the box and, with his back turned to her, he said to Rin:

"Go get changed and give me those dirty clothes so I can do the laundry." She only nodded.

He had already finished his homework when she appeared at his room's door. Her hair was wet and she had some clothes on her hands. Without saying anything, he got the clothes and took them to the laundry room downstairs.

When he went back to his room, the door to Rin's room was already closed. He entered, closed the door and pulled himself to the bed. They were so different. Why did he fall in love with someone so different from himself? He had no chance. And it was terrible to live in the same house as her.

While he thought about his unrequited love, he fell asleep.

**-X-X-X-**

The classes passed very slowly to Rin. When the bell of the end finally rang, she ran away from the classroom. The other students got out of her way quickly. The new bruise on her face only served to feed their fear of her. It proved that she came victorious of another fight.

While she waited her other friends together with Miki (only Miki went to the same school as hers, out of all her friends), Rin saw Len leave the school with his friends. Illuminated by the midday sunlight, he was beaming. She loved him so much, but she thinks he hates her, because of her little "habits".

Everything began because of her father. He was a drunkard and couldn't get a job. Not rarely, he would beat her mother. To relieve the stress she lived at home, she ended up getting involved with the "wrong people" and ended up finding comfort at the street fights.

One day, her mother couldn't get it anymore and called the police. He father was arrested, but left the two broken. Two years later, Lola met Leon. Many may think that she was with him only because of his money, but she really loved him. Leon saved her mother from a deep depression. Two years of dating later, they got married.

Rin met Len only at the wedding Day and it was like Love at first sight. However, even with the changing of air, Rin's demeanor stayed the same. She still continued being a part of the street life. But, now, she had a different reason: it was to stay away from Len, whom she considered unreachable.

"Rin." A voice woke her from her reveries.

"Ah, hi Rei." Rin answered.

"You know, today you'll be able to have some fun, again." Rei said slyly.

"Oh, really? And how will I get my entertainment today?" Rin followed the playing.

"Some guy wants to challenge the Yellow Reaper." Yellow Reaper was a nickname that Rin got as a street fighter.

"Serious? What time?" Rin asked interested.

"Five pm."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Rin said goodbye, walking home, following from a few meters away, Len and his friends. She entered the house while Len bade farewell to his friends. The one who got Rin's attention was the blond with a side ponytail. Could she be Len's girlfriend? Well, Len had never mentioned having a girlfriend, but there's no way someone like could possibly be single.

Len prepared the lunch and they ate in silence. Rin didn't know how to do the house chores. She couldn't cook, wash, anything. She believed that it's unfair that Len had to do the lunch before going to work. He shouldn't worry about her. He is so kind, she doesn't deserve him.

Len left to his job and Rin was left alone. Without anything to do, she climbed the stairs and went to Len's room, lying on his bed, she sank her face into his pillow. It smelled like him. This was something she was used to do when she knew she was alone at home. Enveloped by his scent, she fell asleep.

Rin woke up and looked at the clock; she had an hour until her fight. She stood up, washed her face, put a hoodie, dressed her black shorts with fluorescent golden details. To complete her look, she put on a yellow mask with a face of a demon on it. She pulled on her allstars and ran to the place.

The fight would, like always, happen in one of the various abandoned warehouse of the town. Rin entered and noticed that everyone were already there. She went to Rei and Miki's direction, who, when saw her, shouted:

"Hey, Yellow Reaper, are you ready?" When Rin was wearing her mask, Miki and Rei called her only by 'Yellow Reaper', that way, no one would know that she was the step daughter of Leon Kagamine.

"Yeah, I am," Rin answered bored. "Against whom am I going to fight?"

"That red haired guy over there," Rei answered, point at a guy surrounded by many people. "He has been winning a lot of fights lately, every one of them at the first minutes. The bets are pretty divided today."

"Oh, really? I guess that a lot of people will lose money today, then," Rin said, cockily.

"That is my Rinny!" Miki embraced the girl tightly.

"Miki! My name!" Rin snorted, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry… hehe." Miki smiled nervously.

The Bell rang and Rin prepared to enter the improvised ring. The guy entered after her, towering, rising his nose as if he considered the fight already won. When he saw Rin's mask, he asked cockily.

"Are you gonna fight wearing the mask? It will probably hurt like hell when I punch you." Rin laughed humorlessly of his question.

"Don't worry, you won't be able to even touch it." Rin smirked when she noticed his face getting red with rage.

The Bell rang again, signalizing the fight's beginning. The redhead, which name was Akaito, was the first one to move, unleashing a combo of punches and kicks, but Rin dodged them as if they're nothing.

During fights, Rin liked to imagine that her opponent was her father. That every punch she gave, she felt as if she was striking her father's face. However, today she wasn't seeing her father. Today she was seeing the blond that was with Len when he left school.

The image made Rin want to laugh. She didn't even know who the girl was, but she was angry, jealous, only because she could be by Len's side like that. The idea that something was happening between them made Rin's blood boil and she put all that rage in one single punch.

The punch hit Akaito right in the face, whom was taken by surprise. The strength was so immense that pulled him to the ground, unconscious. The crowd started to cheer the Yellow reaper's 'name' and those who lost their bets were crying on the floor. Miki, who was the 'hostess' of the night, got onto the ring and yelled:

"WOW! Yellow Reaper is the winner of the night. Not that surprising, tho. But the fight only lasted 45 seconds!" The crowd cheered again.

Akaito regained consciousness and sat groggily on the floor. Rin approached him and eyeing hi as if he was a piece of junk, said:

"You're weak. You shouldn't have even challenged me, being this weak."

Akaito pressed his hands on fists; the audience was speechless, watching Yellow Reaper humiliate her opponent. Akaito stood and prepared to attack Rin, when the warehouse door opened.

"Everyone hands up, police!"

**X-X-X**

Rin leaned against the wall while she waited for her time to use the phone. She looked at the clock, 9h:00min pm, he probably was already home. When Miki hung up the phone, she took it and dialed her house's number.

"Hello?" Len's voice sound tired the other side of the line.

"Hi, Len. It's me, Rin… Can you pick me up? I'm in jail."

**X-X-X**

**Can you call that a cliffhanger? I guess so…**

**Well, how you guys think it was? Good? Bad? Weird?**

**Review and make a potato happy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

**Are you ready for chapter 2 of Troublemaker?**

**Right now, I'm writing chapter 7, but I'm stuck with chapter 5 haha. **

**Warning: For freedom purposes, I created my own laws for this story. So, if you think what happened with Rin at the police station was a bit unrealistic, don't worry. It probably is! That's the magic of fiction, you can do unrealistic things. :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own :C**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 2 – Police station and misunderstandings**

Rin watched as Len left the chief officer's office. He passed by her without saying anything and went to the exit. Rin looked at the brunette at the office's door and smiled apologetic.

"Thank you again, Meiko."

Len sat on the driver seat silently, waiting for Rin. When she sat on the passenger seat, he started the car and they went home. During the ride, Rin kept glancing at Len. He didn't seem as if he was angry, to tell the truth, he was even showing any expression at all. She decided to break the silence.

"Len… How much did my bail cost you? I swear I'll repay you!"

"1500," Len said without even looking at her.

"I'm sorry…" her voice came as a soft whisper.

Seeing that Len wasn't in the mood to talk, Rin turned to the window and started to recapitulate what happened during the night.

**X-X-X**

When the Police arrived, most of the people inside the warehouse managed to run. Some of them got arrested, like Miki, Rin, Akaito and some of his friends. By reaching the police station, they were taken directly to the police chief.

"We got a complaint saying that something wrong was happening in that place, but I could never wonder it was you, Yellow Reaper." The chief turned to the guards, "take them to the cell, I want to talk to this one alone."

When everyone left the room, the sheriff sighed. She looked at Rin with a severe expression.

"Rin, I can't believe you got caught again!"

"I know, Meiko. But that warehouse was pretty far from any form of civilization, we could never have guessed that someone would call the cops!"

It has been a year since Meiko became the sheriff. When she was still in university, she was also a street fighter and that was how she met Rin, when the blond won the two's fight.

"You need to be more careful, Rin. I know the fights give us satisfaction and adrenaline, but you can't keep getting caught like that. And I can't help every time like this. Is someone find out, I'll be fired, for sure."

"I know, Meiko. I'm sorry..." Rin said, staring at the floor. Meiko sighed.

"Let's do this: you pay the bail and I'll free you guys, okay? But I don't know if your parents will hear about this or not."

Rin nodded and left the room.

**X-X-X**

And that was how she ended up in the car with Len. She stared at Len, begging silently for him to say something. His silence hurt her more than any lecture. Rin looked at the window and realized that they were already home.

Len entered, took off his shoes and his coat. He sighed loudly when he saw Rin sitting on the couch, her hair hiding her face while she stared at the floor. He sat on the couch too, but a little far from her.

"Rin…" She didn't look at him, "What would you do if Dad and Lola were home?"

When she didn't give any answer, he stood from the couch and sighed again. He went to the stairs, but before climbing up, he turned to her.

"This has to stop, Rin... Please..." her only reply was silence. He went up the stairs.

Len got into his room and sat on his bed, feeling disappointed. But why was he disappointed? Then he realized he was disappointed at himself, for still believing that she could change. He was disappointed for not being strong, to not be good enough to make her change.

Rin winced when she heard the pain and disappointment in Len's voice before he disappeared through the stairs. She wanted to laugh without humor. Why did he care? It's not like she deserved too. Rage filled her body; he cared for her because she was his "sister". She felt angry, angry at herself for wishing to be more than a sister to him. She felt angry, for knowing that she didn't deserve someone like him.

**X-X-X**

Everyone were talking animatedly, waiting for the English teacher to come. Rin was sitting on her desk, watching the blonde that was sitting next to Len. She was laughing, try to get as close to him as possible. Len only smiled gently at her.

Rin made a face. It was obvious that the girl was trying to flirt with Len. Could it be that he was returning it? Miki noticed her friend's stare and nudged her.

"What are you looking at?"

"That blonde bitch hitting on my brother."

"You're also a blonde."

"But I'm not a bitch."

"Oh, you aren't?" Rin glared at her, but soon the two started to laugh. That got Len's attention, which gave a small smile at the scene.

Miss Luka entered the classroom and everyone sat on their seats. The class soon started. Rin's seat wasn't close to the windows, but she liked to watch the view even so. Not the view, to tell the truth, but someone that was sitting in front of it. And, of course, that someone was Len. The teacher noticed that Rin wasn't paying attention to class and gave the girl a disapproving look.

The English class passed slowly and when the bell to change classes rang, everyone ran. Len waited for every student to exit to go to the teacher's desk. Luka noticed that and smiled.

"Are you okay, Len? Do you need to talk?"

Luka was a really young teacher and, for some reason that they both don't know, she and Len became good friends, when she started to work with his class. Len gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry to bother you with my problems, Luka."

"It's not a bother at all, I enjoy talking with you." She signaled for him to sit on the chair while she sat on the desk, "So, what happened?"

"I had to pick Rin up in the police station…"

"What? Again?"

"Yeah, again. I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing that I do works, I'm feeling useless. Why isn't she happy with just our family? Why does she need to look for adventure and happiness in street fights and stuff like that? Are we not enough for her? Am I not enough for her?

I'm tired to keeping hiding it from her mother too. But I'm afraid of what they will do if I tell our parents that she keeps getting involved with the wrong things. I'm afraid they will take her away from me…"

"You love her, don't you?" Luka asked, Len, however, looked away.

"I… I have to go, or I'll get late for the math class…" Len stood up and Luka did it as well, she hold his wrist.

"Do you want me to talk with her? I think I may have the solution for her 'hyperactivity'," Luka asked.

"You have? But I don't want to cause you any trouble. Rin can be pretty… Annoying, sometimes."

"There's no problem at all, Len. Let's at least try, okay?"

Rin decided to skip math class. She hated math. To tell the truth, she hated school in general. While she walked to the roof top, she watched how the teachers and other students that transited in the corridor almost ran away in fear of her. That made her smile in satisfaction.

Rin's body froze when she passed her hand on her bag and realized that her orange keychain wasn't there. The one that Len gave her at her first birthday they passed as a family.

She redid all the way she came until going to the corridor, but couldn't find the little keychain. She was certain that she had it when she was in Luka's class. She then decided to look there. She ran to the classroom and stopped at the door, when she saw something rather… Shocking.

Len and Luka were separating from a hug, when she hold his face and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She smiled lovingly at him.

Rin didn't interpret the scene the best way as possible and, before any of them could notice her there, she ran away from the classroom, the only thing she could think was:

_What the hell did I just see?_

Len thanked Luka one more time and went to his desk to get his things. When he was leaving the classroom, he noticed something shining on Rin's desk. When he approached, he realized that it was her keychain, the one her gave her as a birthday gift.

"Rin must've forgotten it here." He then took the orange and left the room.

**X-X-X**

**Ah, can you smell it? It's cliché, fresh from the oven!**

**About the end: Rin's is pretty possessive, even with the things that aren't hers (or she thinks that aren't hers). That's why she gets jealous very easily and keeps misunderstanding things! That part of her was somewhat based on me… Hehe.**

**About Neru: She isn't really a bitch; she's just a single girl trying to get a supposed single guy. Rin is just jealous. **

**You thought Len was going to yell at Rin for going to jail again? Haha. Len is pretty… passive here. Let's the drama begins! :V**

**Guest reviews:**

**Lalala:**

**Len's being a player is something pretty overused :C **

**I also think that this fandom needs more stories where he's not the player. I hope Troublemaker will be a good one as that C:**

**X-X-X**

**Curiosities:**

**1 - Len was supposed to call Rin of "baby doll" as a nickname, but I think that does not fit their relationship. **

**2 – I hate Lenku haha.**

**Tell me if you find any mistakes :)**

**Review and make a potato happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there!**

**Welcome to chapter 3 of Troublemaker!**

**I finally managed to finish chapter 5 haha. Now I'm in middle of chapter 9.**

**This chapter may seem short, but I try to keep them between 1500 to 2000 words. :V**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and alerted this story! I hope I can keep with you guys standards! **

**Warning: This chapter is awkwaaaaaard!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid :C**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 3 – Awkwardness**

Rin woke up feeling extremely irritated. She needed to relieve that rage in something. In someone, to tell the truth. In someone with long pink hair! She stood from her bed and called Rei.

"Rei, get me a fight, now. I don't care who, I don't care if it school time, I just need to break someone's face, now!" she the hung up her cell phone and started to get dressed.

She put on an orange hoodie, gray shorts with yellow chains, combat boots and fingerless gloves. She put on her yellow mask. Her phone rang just after she finished to get dressed. Rei told her that he got her a fight and that she should be there in thirty minutes.

Rin arrived the place Rei told her. It was a new highway which the building works were incomplete, no one would go there. Rin met Rei, Miki and her other friends, Teto and Gumi, were there too. Gumi, who was wearing heavy makeup, even if it was just morrow, with her various ear piercings, approached Rin and the two greeted with a high-five.

"I'm betting everything on you! Don't disappoint me, Reaper!" Gumi said, smiling.

"Of course not. You can be sure that you'll earn a lot of money today." Rin answered with a smirk.

"Make me proud, Yellow!" Teto cried excitedly.

Just like Rei and Miki, those two knew about Rin's true identity, but when they were in public, they called her by her nickname.

Rin's opponent was a tall guy, muscled, and seemed a little older than her. His nickname was Big Al. Rin didn't feel intimidated by his size; she was used to fight guys bigger than herself.

The two went to the middle of the great circle of people that had been formed in the street. Used to finish her fights with knockouts, Rin let Big Al start with his blows and, like always, she dodged everyone of them with great ease.

However, Rin's mind started to travel to another place. To another person, telling the truth. Luka's class was the last one of the day. Would Len stay after class to "talk" with her? Maybe he would arrive at home late for lunch because of that.

Distracted, Rin stopped dodging Big Al's attacks. Taking advantage of her moment of distraction, the guy unleashed a blow, a punch, that hit Rin's masked face. The yellow porcelain broke, cutting various parts of the girl's face. She felt a lot of pain in her eye, it was probably going to get purple later. This time, Rin's mind got back to the fight and, seeing only red in rage, she hit a kick at Big Al, whom was left unconscious on the ground.

The crowd cheered for Yellow Reaper. Rin left the circle and her friends came running for her, asking if she was ok. Wearing only half of her mask, Rin waved to them, saying that she was fine, and went home.

**X-X-X**

Len arrived at home and sighed when he noticed that it was empty. Today would be the day that Luka would talk with Rin, but Rin hasn't showed up in school. After changing his clothes, Len started to make lunch.

Half an hour later, Len heard the front door opening and closing. He turned the fire off of the noodles and went to the entrance hall. What he saw when he got there left him terrified. Rin had blood all over her face and he could see a lot of cuts that seemed deep on her skin. Her eye was swollen and bruised.

"R-Rin, what happened to you?"

"I broke my mask…"

"What?"

"A guy punched me and broke my mask."

"A punch?" Len sighed when he understood what she was talking about.

He noticed she was holding her broken porcelain mask in her hands. Half of it was totally destroyed. She probably took a heavy blow, for that to happen, a really strong punch. He almost felt proud of her, for still be able to stand still, however, the anger he felt for her to get into a fight again was bigger.

"Sit on the couch." His voice came hard, Rin couldn't disobey him.

He took a first aid box. He had bought a lot of them, because of her. He took cotton and disinfectant from the box and started to clean her wounds.

"It's going to sting," he warned when he passed the wet cotton on her cuts. She winced in pain.

Len finished the treatment, afraid that some of her cuts needed to be treated by a doctor, but she wasn't going to see one, even if he asked her. He stood up and she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I'm going to get ice for your eye."

The blonde came back you a ice bag and gave it to Rin. She took without saying anything, taking the cool bag to her eye, smiling when she felt the ice relieve some of the pain. Len sat by her side, waiting for her to say anything, but she just stared at the wall, quiet.

"Rin…" he called, but she ignored him.

Sighing, he hold her shoulders and forced her to turn to him. She still wouldn't look at his face. She was staring at the floor, while holding the ice bag to her swollen eye.

"Rin," he said firmly. She finally looked at him, "Rin, you have to stop. Look at what you're doing to yourself. Your classmates and even the teachers are afraid of you at school. You're pulling people away. What would your mother say if she saw you now, Rin?"

"She would be glad to see me just like she was when that guy beat her. Because she liked it, to let him do that every day!" she spat, annoyed.

"Don't say that, Rin." his tone was severe, but gentle. "Aren't you tired? Because, you know, I am. I'm tired of seeing you coming home hurt like that, I'm tired of having to pick you up in jail. I'm tired of…" he stopped when she shove him away from her and stood up suddenly.

"At least I'm not the one who is fucking our English teacher!" Rin yelled, running away from the living room.

Shocked and confused, Len listened as Rin's footsteps vanished through the stairs and then her bedroom door closing hard.

_What just happened here?_

**X-X-X**

After the discussion, Len lost his appetit and went to his job. Len worked at a Café, which owner was a woman called Miku. Miku was a happy-go-lucky person and no one could stay sad beside her. Well, no one but Len, who was feeling really upset.

"Is something wrong?" she asked when she saw how cranky he looked.

"Rin…"

"What did she do this time?" Miku knew how much of a troublemaker Rin was, but she also knew about Len's feelings for the girls, even if he tried to hide it.

"Rin… She thinks that I'm having a affair with my teacher…"

Miku stopped and stared at the boy to see if he was being serious. Seeing how serious his expression was, she didn't doubt it. She the information sunk in her throat; she couldn't control it and started to laugh.

"Hey, that is not funny!" Len shouted, annoyed.

"But… It's a misunderstanding, right?" Miku asked, trying to suppress her laugh.

"Of course it is!"

"So, just talk to her and you will fix the things up." Miku smiled kindly at Len.

The bell at the front door rung, warning that another client had arrived. Len and Miku turned to the door and saw that it was Kaito, Miku's fiancé, whom arrived. Kaito approached to two of them and soon noticed Len's upset expression.

"What's with the long face, Len?"

"You won't believe it, Kaito! The Love of Len's life thinks that he's having an affair with his teacher!" Miku almost yelled.

"What? For real?" and then Kaito started to laugh, followed by Miku.

Len puffed his cheeks in annoyance and went away from those two, to serve a customer. How could they be so mean? His anger vanished when he saw that they had stopped laughing and now Kaito had his arm around Miku's waist and they shared sweet words and small kisses. Len smiled, imagining himself and Rin doing the same thing some day. His daydream was stopped when he heard the client saying he was taking too much time to get his request.

**X-X-X**

**So, Miku and Kaito appeared!**

**Not much happened in this chapter. But things got awkward for Len! Lol**

**How will Len fix things up with Rin? Why does Rin have to misunderstand things?**

**Many people do this, so I'll do too:**

**Chapter question:**

**What paring is your OTP and which one do you hate the most?**

**Mine is LenxRin and I hate Len x Everyone other than Rin. Cloti (Cloud x Tifa, final fantasy 7) used to be my OTP for 7 years, and I used to hate Clerith the most lol ( I still like Cloti and still hate clerith, but they're my OTP anymore).**

**X-X-X**

**Curiosities:**

**1 - I don't like KaiMi, I'm a KaiMei fan, but this fic will be KaiMi, lol I don't really ship Miku with anyone.**

**2 – I was going to write a story where Len is a male prostitute. Haha. No.**

**3 – This fic focuses on Len and Rin, so I don't think you'll see much development of the other characters.**

**4 - I was supposed to upload this chapter just tomorrow.**

**You know the Potato? She needs food, feed her with reviews :V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there, guys!**

**I just passed a very important exam and I'm really happy, so I decided to submit this chapter sooner. It's somewhat shorter than the previous ones. **

**This chapter was based by the song "Next contestant" by Nickelback.**

**Warnings: Chapter made for funny purposes, sorry if it not funny :C**

**Second warning: I'm the queen of typos. Lol**

**Hope you guys enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this in every chapter? I do not own Vocaloid!**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 4 – Jealousy part 1**

It was the last class of the day. Rin kept looking at the teacher with disgust. Her long pink hair swung graciously while she walked. Rin's face still had some cuts and scars, but her eye wasn't bruised anymore and it was almost impossible to see the slight purple are around it. No one dared to ask her what happened.

The bell rang, saving everyone from the torture, and they immediately stood up, running away from the classroom. Rin stood up too, but was stooped before she could exit.

"Miss Kagamine, could you wait a moment, please?" Luka asked.

When every student left, including Len, Rin sat on a random chair and looked annoyed.

"What is it?"

Luka smiled at her tone of voice, remembering what Len had told her. _Rin thinks that there's something going between us._ Ah, it was funny and could only mean one thing: did Rin returned Len's feelings?

"I don't know if you know it, Miss Rin, but Lenny and I are very good friends." Lenny? Rin snorted at the nickname. "And he told me that you like to fight, and that you are very good at that, as well. So, I'd like to offer you something. My boyfriend is the owner of a dojô. Don't you want to pay it a visit? You could stop being an "underground" fighter and become a professional fighter, huh? How does that sound?" Rin stared at her, she could trust that woman. Noticing that, Luka sighed, "I'll let you think about it. Here is the card with the address, go there to learn more about it someday."

Rin took the card without saying anything and went to the classroom exit. With her back turned to Luka, she read the card and smiled. Professional fighter, huh? Sounds interesting. When she reached the door, Luka called her again.

"One more thing, Rin. I'm not cheating on my boyfriend with Len, okay? We're just friends." the teacher laughed when Rin ran from the class with a red face.

**X-X-X**

At the end of school, Rin found herself going to the direction of the address written on the paper. She was feeling extremely relieved by what Luka had said. She had nothing with Len. However, could she believe in that teacher? Her heart said yes. Her mind said "screw it".

Rin arrived at the dojô and got awed by the size of that place. A lot of people was entering and exiting wearing various kinds of clothes and uniforms. She decided to enter too. Just give it a look wouldn't kill anyone, right?

The place was divided into various rooms and inside each one were people training various types of different martial arts. Rin was mesmerized by each one of them, but one in special got her attention. And it was the room that had "Judô" written at the door.

Rin watched every movement the fighters made with admiration. The girl's present didn't pass unnoticed by the instructor. He went to the entrance, where Rin was.

"You can enter if you want. You can only watch or participate too. We won't charge for it."

When Rin realized the man with long purple hair was talking to her, she got startled and started to run. The instructor got confused at the girls reaction.

Rin didn't know why she ran. She was afraid that someone would see her there and tell Luka. She didn't want to give that satisfaction to the woman, to know that she had followed the advice. Well, it wasn't like Rin wanted to be a part of that dojô. She was just curious. Just that!

**X-X-X**

Rin didn't have anything to do that day, so she decided to pay Len a visit in his job. She'd never gone there. Now, she was starting to regret going there. Because, the way those people were looking at Len was killing her. The violent side of her mind was begging to break their faces.

Why does Len need to be the only guy working there? Not even the blue haired man, who seemed to be the owner's boyfriend, was getting so much attention like that. And he was relatively handsome.

At the Café's corner was a table with at least six women sitting on it. Every time Len went there to give them their requests, they'd make some kind of comment Rin couldn't hear, but Len seemed to always wave it away.

Rin was filled by anger. Why does Len have to serve that table? Why couldn't it be the lavender haired girl? Or one of the twins? Why does Len need to be wearing that kind of clothes today? He was wearing a V-neck long sleeved shirt, showing a little of his collarbone. Was he trying to seduce someone?

Len hadn't noticed Rin's presence, because it was Kanon that served her. But Miku noticed. And also noticed the girl's reactions when any woman talked with Len. She found that rather amusing and decided to take advantage of that. So she started to send Len to serve only tables frequented by the female population.

Rin was afraid of even the boys there. There was a table with three of them and they looked at Len as if he was a piece of meat. Rin prepared herself to stand when Len was going to leave the table, but one of the boy hold his arm. Rin calmed herself when the boy just gave Len a piece of paper.

The blond looked curiously at Len, whom was walking with a confused expression to his boss. Len approached Miku, whom, noticing the boy's expression, got curious too.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That Guy over there gave me this." Len handed to paper to Miku.

When Miku read what was written there, she started to laugh. The guy had gave his number to Len! Miku looked at Rin, whom watched everything with much curiosity. She then went to the boy's table and handed back the paper.

"Sorry, but the little boy over there has a girlfriend." Lie, but the poor guy didn't need to know it.

"Oh, what a shame..." The boy seemed disappointed.

Miku went back to her desk, but before she winked at Rin. The girl didn't understand it, but shrugged it away. She went back to watch Len being devoured by those monsters' hungry eyes.

Rin lost her mind when she saw a hand going to a forbidden place. Whe she realized, she had already stood from her place. Her hand was holding the wrist of a random woman. The lady's hand was a few centimeters away from Len's butt.

"Could you please keep your hands away from my boyfriend?"

"Eh? Rin? What are you doing here?" just then Len noticed the girl's presence. He then realized what had she said. "Boyfriend?"

"Eh... I... hehe... hehe..."

**X-X-X**

That night, Gakupo was reading a book on his bed, his girlfriend lying by his side, when he remembered something. He didn't know why, but decided to tell his girlfriend, Luka, about it.

"Today it happened something really strange in the dojô."

"Hm? And what was it, sweetheart?" the woman, sleepy, asked.

"Today, while I was training judo with the kids, a girl appeared there and kept watching us from outside the room. I decided to invite her to enter, but when I talked to her, she ran away."

Hm... A girl... Ran away... Could that possibly be?

"How did the girl look like?" Luka almost jumped from the bed. Gakupo was startled by his girlfriend enthusiasm, but answered anyway.

"Hmm... She was petite, had blonde hair to her shoulders and blue eyes."

"It's her!" Luka cried and embraced her boyfriend.

Luka couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't wait to tell Len that her plan was working, maybe.

**X-X-X**

Len walked to the school by himself. He was lost in thoughts, remembering what happened the day before. Rin hadn't talked with him since the Café's incident. She was too embarrassed to simply look at him.

After holding that woman's wrist like that, Rin looked at everyone around them and, with a very flushed face, she ran away from the Café, leaving behind a Len and various clients very confused. Miku, however, wasn't confused. She knew very well what had happened and was laughing her head off.

What does that mean?

**X-X-X**

**What was that woman thinking? Haha**

**Luka has a plan, is it going to work? Dunno. :P**

**Chapter question:**

**What do you hate the most in a fanfiction?**

**I hate a lot of things haha. I personally hate when Rin is extremely innocent and pure (Even if I do read these kinds of stories), can't a woman be seductive and/or perverted? It always has to be the boy?**

**X-X-X**

**Curiosities:**

**1 – Troublemaker was born when I was thinking about doing a story of a "Reversed Spice", with Rin as the "playgirl". Haha. Should I write an oneshot about it?**

**2 – I'm going to write a story where Rin is a goddess. Haha. Maybe.**

**3 – I was going to write a M fanfic with incest where Rin was a prostitute, then her parents die and her younger brother has to move in with her. Haha. Can't find the inspiration, though :C**

**Feed the Great Potato with reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there!**

**Chapter 5 fresh from the translation oven here! Haha. I was pretty stuck with this chapter. But it looks like I managed to finish it. Haha**

**I shall thank everyone who favorited and followed this story!**

**Warning: Chapter made by fun purposes, because my friend wanted me to put more humor in the fic. Sorry if it's not funny. You should thank her.**

**Warning two: I think I found a proofreader for this story!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 5 – Jealousy part 2**

When Len arrived at school, was surprised by Luka, who seemed pretty excited. She said she needed to talk with him and took him to her "office". When they were accommodated, she ended the mystery.

"Len, you won't guess what happened yesterday!" Len chuckled a little at her antics.

"What is it?"

"I told Rin about Gakupo's dojô, right?" Len nodded, "So, Gakupo said that a girl that looked like Rin appeared at the dojô yesterday and it seemed that she was interested in Judô. Isn't that great, Len? It looks like she's considering my idea!" Len got really hopeful and happy hearing that.

"That's right, Luka! That can be our chance of taking Rin away from the streets! In the dojô, she won't be in any danger, she won't get in trouble and she'll be able to do what she likes! Thank you, Luka! I'm so happy!" Len embraced Luka and she giggled.

"Yeah! And in the dojô, we can keep na eye on her, too! Now, go to your class or you'll be late."

Len left Luka's room and went to his biology class feeling very excited. His day has atrted pretty well!

**X-X-X**

At the biology class, it happened something no one wanted. The teacher decided to give them a partner assignment. The news were bad for the classroom members because no one wanted to be Rin's partner, everyone were afraid of her.

For the rest of the claasroom fortune and also for Rin, it ended that the teacher chose Miki, her best friend, as her partner. Rin wasn't very happy when she found out that Len's partner was Neru. Rin was even less happy when she found out that the project's topic was "anatomy". She knew what kind of things were passing through Neru's mind that moment.

While Rin glared knives at Neru, Len was really indifferent. He just want to get finished with the project, he didn't care who would be his partner. However, deep down, he wished the teacher would pick Rin as his partner.

**X-X-X**

Almost every day, that black haired guy with golden eyes would pick Rin up after school. That awakes something bad in Len. The boy's looks were somewhat suspicious. It almost screamed "delinquent passing" while he walked.

Could he be the reason for Rin to get in so much trouble? No, RIn was her own reason; he couldn't blame random people for her behavior. Len watched as the black haired boy wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders and they started walking together.

Len noticed they weren't going to his and Rin's house direction and got afraid they were going get into more trouble. Worried about Rin's wellbeing, and curious about their relationship, Len decided to follow them.

While they walked, the boy Len didn't know his name leaned to Rin's ear and whipered something. Rin answered and he said something again, which made Rin laugh. For some reason, Len felt the will to pull Rin away from that boy's arms. He was dying to know what were they talking about.

**X-X-X**

Rin exited the school and saw Rei leaning against a wall, apparently waiting for her. She immediately ran to him. She almost giggled at how the students averted her, looking scared. Rei always tried to look like a rocker with his clothes, but ended up looking like a former prisioner.

"Rei, there's a fight for today?" Rin asked while she approached him.

"No, no!" Rei waved his hands dismissively.

"Why are you here then?"

"What, can't I visit my friend?"

"Rei…"

Rei chuckled and passed his arms around Rin's shoulder, making her walk with him. He had this weird sensation as if someone was watching them, but shrugged it away. The person who was watching them had this "killer" aura.

"I came here because I need your help. I want to buy a gift for Rui, it our dating anniversary," Rei whispered at the girl's ear.

"And why do you think I can help?" Rin responded scornful.

"Dunno, because I think you're a girl?"

Rei's answer made the girl laugh heartily. She then let the boy guide her through the town's

streets.

**X-X-X**

Len was trying to not be seen by the couple while he followed them. He was hiding in any obstacle he could, because the boy would often look back, as if he was sensing Len's presence. Len was feeling a part of some trash comedy movie.

He watched from away the two enter at the mall. The place was really crowded and Len had to struggle to keep following them in the middle of the crowd. His efforts were in vain when someone bumped into him, making him loose his balance. When he finally balanced himself again, he couldn't find Rin and that guy.

He panicked and ran away from the crowded área. He looked around and sighed relieved when he saw Rin again. His relief vanished when he realized where those two were entering. Wasn't that an underwear store? And worse, it was an erotic underwear store!

Len ran to the front of the store and, doing his best to not be seen, he kept spying on them from outside. The brunette had taken Rin to that place so they could choose together something spicy for the night? Len stated to imagine everything they could do with the things sold by that store and didn't realize he was biting his fingernails from despair.

His desperation increased when Rei showed a sensual lingerie to Rin, whom, in response, flushed in a tomato shade. My God, that thing was so kinky that its sale should be banned from this world! And for the worst, they also bought some "toys". Len felt he was hyperventilating, what were they planning to do, buying something like that?

However, he couldn't control the blood that raised to his face when he imagined Rin wearing that.

**X-X-X**

Rin followed Rei through the mall. She thought he wanted to buy some plush, some jewel, something cute for Rui. She almost dug her feet into the ground when she saw where Rei was taking her. She looked at the store's sign, terrified.

"What are we going to do?" Rin asked dumbly.

"Buy Rui's gift, duh!"

"But… This is an erotic store!"

"Well, the gift is for our dating anniversary, of course I want to enjoy it too!" Rei smirked.

"I'm not entering in there!" Rin tried to turn around and leave.

"Ah, come on, Rin. I need a female opinion. You know if I enter there by myself, I'll like practically everything there! I need someone who understand the women's desire to help me!"

Rin sighed and reluctantly entered the store. What was a store like that doing in the mall? Something like that should be in a dark alley. Rin stared at every underwear in that place and wondered how other women could use it.

Rin had to admit that she wasn't the most lady-like girl in the world. She didn't really understand much about being seductive. It was the first that she saw underwear like that. She felt so childish in that place. Rei kept showing her a lot of pieces, but she didn't know what to say.

The girl suddenly heard a malicious laugh coming from Rei and when he turned around, he had something in his hands that made Rin freeze. That thing was so revealing that the poor girl's virgin eyes almost fell from their sockets. She didn't even think what Rei and Rui would do when they're alone.

"This is... too much, don't you think?" she questioned.

"What? Of course not. The guy that you like would Love seeing you wear one like this too!"

Rin thought about what Rei had said and her face got so red like a tomato. Probably she would have dreams with that image that came to her mind. Rei noticed how she stared intensely at the cloth.

"What? My Rin has someone she wants to impress? Why did no one tell me my Rinny was growing up?" Rei feigned indignation.

"S-shut up na lets buy this already." She pulled him while he kept laughing.

"What? Now you agree with my choice?" Rei laughed even more.

**X-X-X**

Len was sitting on a bench at the mall's recreation area. Everything he could think was "Why Rin? Why? Why do you have to throw your innocence away like that?". He didn't realize when someone sat beside him on the bench. After some minutes of silence, the person decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, are you waiting for someone?" it was a girl's voice. Len looked and saw a black haired girl.

"Yes… My innocence to come back!" the girl giggled confused.

"I am Rui, and you?"

"I'm Len… Are you waiting for your innocence to come back too?"

"No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He told me to meet him here." Rui giggled again, "Did something happen, Len?"

Rui shouldn't have made that question, because she woke up the beast that was inside Len.

"I Just found out that my little "sister" isn't so innocent as I thought so! She was hugging a guy and they were looking super happy and troublemakers together but then they went to an erotic clothes store and bought the most erotic underwear in the world's history and I can't even imagine what are they planning to do tonight! Whyyyyy?" Len said without pauses, hiding his face into his hands when he finished.

"Eh?" Rui got confused, but she could understand that his sister was planning a very hot night with a random guy.

"Look, there they are!" Len said pointing to a couple that now was eating ice-cream and were approaching them without noticing.

"What? That is my boyfriend!" Rui shouted and ran into those two's direction.

"Eh?" Len was shocked.

**X-X-X**

"Rei, you bastard!" Rin and Rei heard a furious voice and saw Rui coming running to them.

When Rui approached them, she punched Rei right in the stomach. Rei doubled over in pain, Rin just started puzzled, Rui was panting and Len wanted to disappear.

"I can believe you're cheating on me with Rinny! Rin, I trusted you!"

"What?" the two asked in the same time.

"Someone told me they saw you two buying a sexy underwear for a hot night today! How could you do this to me, Rei?" Rui started to cry.

"This is a misunderstanding, Rui... Here." Rei gave the bag to Rui.

Rui took tha bag and what was inside made her even more furious. She prepared to punch Rei again, but he spoke before she could do that.

"It's for you! I was planning a special night to celebrate our aniversay!"

"It's true!" Rin tried to help.

Rui was bewildered, with the sexy lingerie in her hands. She flushed when she realized everyone around were staring the intimate piece she should wear. She packed it quickly.

"How did you know I had bought it?" Rei asked.

"A guy told me..."

"A guy?"

"Yeah, a blond with his hair tied up into a messy ponytail with blue eyes." This appearance… Could it be? "He over there… Wait, he's gone…"

Rin looked to where Rui was pointing and saw no one. Len fitted that description perfectly. She looked around and saw a blond person running as if they were running from a bear. She couldn't mistake that, it was Len indeed.

What does that mean?

**X-X-X**

**Haha**

**How was that? Lol**

**This is the last "humor" chapter, next chapter things will get serious (or not, maybe).**

**I really like chapter six, here is a small preview:**

"**The kiss was getting more and more desperate and passionate. Len's hands lowered to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands were wrapped in his hair."**

**Haha!**

**Guest reviews:**

**-Guest(from chapter 3):**

**Well, I guess it's a good thing this fanfic isn't KaiMei then, right? xD**

**- Guest (from chapter 4):**

**Glad you like my pairings. Gumi was going to be Len's girlfriend, but I decided against it, lol. I'll think about that Reversed Spice one shot ;)**

**- www:**

**Well, this sometimes happens, yes, but Rin's father wasn't really abusive of her ( It will be explained later). I don't really like shoujo ai, sorry if I disappointed you. :C**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter question:**

**What do you like the most on a fanfiction?**

**When the person doesn't abandon it! Definitely! **

**- Review and feed the Might Potato!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm PMSing :C**

**I like this chapter, hope you guys will like it as well.**

**I can't seem to find time to write chapter 12, help D:**

**Disclaimer: Just own the plot.**

**Edit: Thanks for Crystal Prower for proofreading this :)**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 6 – Her father's footsteps**

Rin didn't really care for school projects. She didn't have many resolutions for her future. However, when Miki called her desperately, she accepted that the girl would go to her house to settle their project. She also didn't want to stay alone at home today, anyway.

Almost an hour after the call, Miki arrived at her door with her biology notes. Rin doesn't take notes in classes, so they would have to use Miki's. She opened the door so the redhead could enter. (I'm not sure if this should be 'could've entered' or what you have here. I think you're correct though.)

"Sorry to not invite you to my house, Rin. You know that my mother doesn't…" Miki trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, she hates me. I know." Rin completed and the two went into the living room.

They sat by the table in the middle of the room. Miki took her stuff and Rin just sat there, without doing anything, looking bored. Realizing the girl wasn't paying attention; Miki slapped Rin softly on her arm.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Rin asked.

"I know you don't care too much about these projects, neither your school grades, but I need a good grade, Rin," said Miki, looking serious, "my mother is really angry at me because of the times I went to the police station."

"My mother doesn't even know…"

"Well, I had to call my mother, so she could pay the bail. Anyway, she is threatening to send me to a boarding school if I don't change my behavior. I don't want to go to a boarding school, Rin! Let's make this project and get a good, no, a perfect grade. If I can keep my grade high enough, maybe she will forget about the idea."

Rin stared at Miki for a few seconds. She didn't want to stay away from her friend. To be sent to a boarding school seemed terrible, having to be far from your friends, to have no freedom, and having to follow strict rules. Would her mother do that to her if she found out what she was doing when she's far away? Her mother knew about her demeanor, but she believed that she had changed, now that her life is better.

Talking about her mother, Rin remembered something. Why hadn't Len called her mother every time she had gone to jail? Every time her mother called, he would simply pretend everything was perfectly fine. He had such a good heart and she felt like a monster for taking advantage of that.

"Rin?" Miki called.

"Oh, sorry… So, what is our subject?"

"Hmm… Let me see." Miki searched in her notebook, "Here! We have to talk about the bone marrow."

"Okay. We could start saying that, just like the brain, it is enveloped by three meninges; the dura mater, arachnoid and pia mater." Rin realized that Miki was looking at her as if she had three heads. "What?"

"How do you know this much?"

"I may not take notes during class, but I'm not idiot!" The two started to laugh.

**X-X-X**

Hours later, they finally finished the project. Rin like the result, it was the first time she had worked hard in something, and she did that for Miki. It was weird to do something for someone else like that, but Rin didn't think it was a bad kind of weird.

Miki didn't want to go home, but staying at Rin's house doing nothing, was pretty boring too. The two were saved when Rin's phone rang. It was Rei.

"What is it, Rei?"

"Geez, is this the way to treat someone who's going to ask you to hang out?"

"Tell what you want already, Rei!"

"Don't you want to come to my place tonight? You know, to have some fun?"

"Hm… Okay. Miki is coming too."

"Of course, the more the better."

Rin stood up from the couch and took her coat and keys. She signalized for Miki, who, confused, followed her. They entered in the car and went to Rei's home.

"Where are we going?" asked Miki.

"To Rei's house."

When they arrived at Rei's house, they saw a bonfire in the backyard. Rei was coursing university and lived with his girlfriend, Rui. Around the bonfire were Teto, Gumi and her boyfriend Yuuma, Rei and Rui. The two joined them.

The night was going on peacefully, they almost looked like normal teenagers instead of the group of troublemakers they were. Yuuma started to tell horror stories that scared no one, but were fun to listen to. At some point of the night, Rei entered his house and came back with two bottles and some cups.

"What is this?" asked Teto.

"Vodka," Rei answered, grinning.

"Geez, Ted is going to kill me." Ted was Teto's boyfriend and an opposite version of the responsible Len.

Rin didn't like alcohol, because it reminded her of her father, but tonight, together with her friends like that, she thought she could drink at least a little. Oh, how wrong would she be?

**X-X-X**

Len arrived at home and thought it was weird that the car wasn't parked there. Well, he shouldn't be worried; of course it was Rin who took it. Honestly, Len was really worried. Rin didn't have license to drive, because her mother didn't give her permission to drive. He was scared to imagine what would she do while driving a car. But there was nothing he could do now.

The blond went upstairs and took a shower. When he finished, he did his homework. He was getting really worried. It was getting late and he hadn't heard the sound of the car parking, nor the front door opening. Rin was late, too late. His thoughts were stopped by the phone's sound.

"Leeeenn... I'm in that place again... You knoow... The Police station... Can you come get me, babe?"

Babe?

"Rin, are you drunk?" But she didn't answer and hung up the phone.

Len sighed and ran to the bus stop, without worrying about what he was wearing. Inside the bus, people were staring oddly at the boy dressed in pajamas, but he could only think about Rin. The fact she seemed drunk scared him.

"Rin, don't tell me you're following your father's footsteps?"

Len arrived at the station and tried to enter, but he was stopped by a guard that thought he was some crazy guy wearing pajamas. When he explained his sisters had been arrested, he got the permission to enter.

"Meiko!" Len cried, entering the office.

"Hello, Len. I'll set Rin free." The woman smiled.

"What happened, this time?"

"They were caught spray-painting some houses and public spaces. And some of them were drinking, even being underage. I'll warn you, Rin is pretty much drunk right now."

"Can I take her home even so? I mean, even if she's drunk?"

"Yes, I've already solved this. God, this girl will end up causing me to get fired! Anyway, you can get the car with Jerry out there, but you'll have to pay a fine. Sorry. But don't worry, nothing happened to the car."

The office's door opened and revealed Rin, being escorted by an officer. The girls was covered in paint and seemed like she couldn't even stand by herself. Len made her sit in the waiting room and went to liberate the car.

Len helped Rin to sit on the passenger seat and tightened the seat belt around her body. Rin was smiling, because, even drunk, she was happy that Miki had managed to run away before the cops could get them.

**X-X-X**

The two finally arrived at home. The way home was torture for Len; Rin was dirty and smelt like alcohol. Len started to go to his room, but stopped when he noticed that Rin was still standing at the front door, her body swung to each side as if she was dancing. Sighing, Len took her hand.

"Let's get yourself cleaned up, Rin."

Len then pulled Rin, who followed him like a lost puppy. For some reason he couldn't understand; he took her to his room. He made the girl sit on his bed and got a wet towel from his bathroom. Seeing as Rin couldn't do that by herself; he started to clean the paint off from her face.

The room was silent, except for Rin's heavy breathing. She looked sleepy and Len wondered if he would have to change her clothes too. Rin started to then stare at Len with an expression he couldn't decipher.

"What?" he asked, chuckling softly.

He didn't get any reply. Instead of that, Rin touched his lips with hers. When he opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, she shoved her tongue inside his mouth and deepened the kiss. A few seconds later, Len couldn't keep his self-control anymore. He closed his eyes, cupped each side of her face and returned the kiss.

_"You have to stop, Len. She is drunk; she doesn't know what she's doing! But…"_

_"Stop, Rin! You're going to taint him like that! But…"_

**_"It feels so good…"_**

Before they could realize, Len's back was against the bed's sheets and Rin was on top of him. The kiss was getting more and more anxious and passionate. Len's hand lowered to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands wrapped in his hair.

Their legs were tangled and they didn't seem to notice how they were moving against each other. Len's hands started to caress her skin beneath her top. Rin started to unbutton Len's pajamas shirt.

"No!" screamed Rin. She stood up from the bed and ran away from the room.

**X-X-X**

**Why, Rin? Whyyyyyy?**

**Well, at least they had their first kiss. Rin was drunk, though :C**

**The last scene was supposed to be hotter :C**

**Guest reviews:**

**-Lalala**

**The Might Potato thanks for the food! Rei is so perverted haha**

**Well, here's the chapter, did you like it?**

**-ayy**

**LOOOOL**

**-Ama Zon**

**Maybe Len is also a pervert, it's a secret tho. Shhh.**

**-Lissa**

**You thought it was Neru that Len was kissing in that preview? Lol I wanted that to happen xD**

**Chapter question:**

**Why do you think Rin ran away?**

**X-X-X**

**Curiosities:**

**1 – I totally ship that cop Misaki with Hei, from Darker than black, lol**

**2 – I have some story ideas in my profile, why don't go there and tell me which one you like the most?**

**3- I'm reading some spanish LenxRin fanfics :) Ps: I can't really read spanish lol**

**Hey, hey you! Yeah, you there, the ghost reader! Why don't you try reviewing? Maybe you'll get revived! And the Might Potato would love you forever! I'm serious, I don't bite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Here's chapter 7 of Troublemaker!**

**Thanks for everyone who followed and favorite this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 7 – Does Rin hate Neru?**

Len woke up feeling a little dead that Day. After Rin ran from his room, he almost cried of regret and frustration. She was drunk and, even so, she had more self-control than him. He was taken aback when she scream that "no", wondering if she thought he was taking advantage of her intoxicated situation.

And maybe he was. He didn't want things to go that far, he just wanted to enjoy something he knew it would never happen again. Even if she wasn't in her right mind. But now he knew he was wrong. He should've stopped her when she started to kiss him.

Rin fled before they could talk. It was weird, because he was the one who always woke up earlier and made their breakfast, today, however, when he woke up, Rin had already gone. Maybe she hasn't fled, probably she couldn't even remember what had happened last night, she was drunk, after all. He was relieved when he saw her in the classroom. She hadn't skipped school this time.

Len kept glancing at her during classes. She looked fine. Seemed normal. Of course, sometimes she would complain with Miki that she had a headache, but it was normal that she had a hangover after drinking so much the night before.

"Len! Len!" with his attention focused in Rin, He didn't realized someone was talking with him. It was Neru.

"Oh, hi Neru. Sorry, I was lost in thought. What is it?"

"No problems. I was wondering if I can go to your house today. To finish our biology project, you know."

"Of course, Neru. I'll talk with my boss and I'll call you. Can you give me your number?"

"Sure!" Neru's eyes were shining while she wrote her number for him.

When Neru returned to her desk, Len's attention went to the teacher who just entered the classroom. But he would always end up changing his attention back to Rin. What was going through her mind right now?

**X-X-X**

Rin woke up with a terrible hangover. Her headache got worse when she remembered what happened the night before. She had gone to jail again, but was too drunk to care. When she and Len were alone in his room, she can't even remember what were they doing, she simply kissed him.

She remembered thinking she was too drunk and wouldn't remember what she did later, that's why she would enjoy it. She believed she could put the blame of her action on her inebriated state. How much of an idiot she was.

But she felt good when Len started to kiss her back. It meant something, right? Of course not, she shouldn't get herself full of false hope. He had only been taken by surprise. Sure, he could've stopped her, but he didn't.

When the kiss started to evolve to something more, Rin felt bad. Would she really do this? Would she continue what they were doing like that, drunk? No, she couldn't do that. Len didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve that.

Using the little logic she had in her drunken state, she tried to be the responsible one for the first time of her life. She had to stop; she had to end this, not caring of how good it felt.

She didn't understand why she screamed and ran that way. Leaving behind Len, who probably was very confused. He probably was thinking he did something wrong. But no, she was the one who started it. She ran because she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself and would end up doing something she would regret later. That they both would regret later.

She felt like a coward, when she stood up with difficulty, changed into her uniform and ran out of home before Len could wake up. She knew they needed to talk, but she was too coward to face him. He was afraid to listen to what he had to say. She was afraid to hear that he had made a mistake. She was afraid of rejection.

Rin arrived at school really early, what surprised every student and teacher there. Some thought she was up to something bad, but Rin wasn't in her best mood even to keep her menacing presence. Who looked at her that morning, saw that she seemed vulnerable.

Miki arrived shortly after and Rin got relieved that she had arrived before Len. She could distract herself with the girl and use her as an excuse if Len came to talk with her. Miki also seemed to be in a terrible hangover and that made Rin smile a little.

"What's up, Miki? Did you manage to fool your mother?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me there. My mother got angry at me for showing up at home very drunk and I'm grounded, but at least she didn't say anything about the boarding school." Miki seemed happy, "What about you?"

"I went to jail, but Meiko helped me up, like always. I have to stop giving trouble to her." Rin giggled.

"Just that? What about Len, what he did?"

"Nothing, like always. I'm the one who messed up yesterday..."

"Hm? Really? Do you want to talk about that?"

"Not really..."

"Hm, I see. You know, I was noticing how that boy who hangs out with your brother is such a cutie. Piko, his name, right? You could help me. Like, talk with Len or something. Tell him how amazing and fabulous I am, stuff like that, so he could talk with Piko." Miki changed to subject and Rin silently thanked her friend for being so comprehensive.

"Dunno. I think that boy is too much for you, Miki. You know, he too cute and you're so… Poor girl!" Rin laughed when Miki stuck her tongue out.

**X-X-X**

Len went to his job without making lunch. He was hungry and he doubt Rin would want to see him that moment. He arrived at the Café and noticed it was pretty crowded. How could he leave Miku and the other girls alone there?

The blond put on his best host-fake-smile and started to serve the tables. None of the clients, even the frequent ones, realized how fake his smile was. Miku, however, did.

"Hey, Len. Are you okay? You seem a little down today..." she said when she pulled him to the back of the café.

"I'm fine. It's just that something happened yesterday… I don't know if it was a good or bad thing, it's… Confusing." Len didn't look at her eyes.

"And what have happened? Or it's something personal?"

"It is personal… But… I think that…" Len felt he needed to talk with someone, but didn't want to be a burden for Luka again, "Rin kissed me last night."

"What? And why would that be necessarily a bad thing?"

"I don't know. She was drunk and started the Kiss... But then she ran away after that. We haven't talked since then."

Miku didn't know what to say. People say that the drunken actions are the sober thoughts. That meant that Rin at least desired Len. Sure, Miu had already noticed that the other day, when Rin gave a show in front of the other clients. Len noticed that Miku was lost in deep thoughts and decided to change the subject. He didn't want to bother other people with his problems.

"Hey, Miku. I know the Café is pretty crowded today, but, could you free me for the rest of the day? I need to do a school project and my partner is going to my house today." Miku smiled at the boy.

"Of course you can go home earlier today, Len."

**X-X-X**

A few minutes after calling Neru, Len arrived at home. He needed to clean the place, he didn't want Neru to think he was a pig-like of a guy. He cleaned the living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms and his bedroom. When he entered Rin's room, there were old pizzas on the floor, dirty clothes on her bed and a dead spider inside a glass pot. Was that a cockroach?

"I think it's better if I just close the door to this dark wood!" Len closed the door and went back to his room.

Len left his annotations of the biology class prepared, his computer and other stuff that He and Neru could use in their Project. When he finished, he went to the living room, sat on the couch and turned the TV on. He got surprised when Rin appeared at the kitchen's door.

"H-hey! I didn't see you arrive." talk with her felt so awkward right now.

"Hm. What are you doing?" she asked, eating a banana.

"I'm waiting for Neru to come so we can start our biology project."

"Neru? Ew!" Len laughed while Rin went back to the kitchen. Rin doesn't like Neru?

The doorbell rang and Len knew it was Neru. He opened the front door and found the girl very well dressed with a large smile on her face. The dress was delicate, light blue with pink flowers paint all over the fabric. Len couldn't control his mind and his imagination changed Neru for Rin wearing that dress.

Len told Neru to go to his room and the girl followed him happily. Neither of them noticed a very cranky Rin staring from the kitchen's door. Len and Neru accommodated themselves at Len's room table and they started to work on their project.

Rin looked at the clock, it was already seven at the night and they were still there. How could he do that? They just kissed in one night and the other day he bought a girl to their home! Ok, she ws being pretty insensate. Neru was Len's partner for the project! Sitting on the couch, Rin tried to concentrate in the movie passing on the TV, but she always changed her attention back to the room, to check if there weren't any weird noises coming from there.

"Done!" Len smiled at their finished project, "Hey, Neru, it's already seven o'clock, don't you want to have lunch?"

"I would love, if it's not a bother!"

Len and Neru went downstairs and Len told He was going to prepare something for them to eat. That left Rin and Neru alone in the room. Rin kept glaring knives at the girl, who seemed totally distracted, looking at their family pictures.

Minutes later, Len came back and called them to eat. The three of them sat at the table and ate in silence. Rin and Len couldn't look at each other and Neru could feel the tension in the air.

"Erm... So, Rin, how long have you been living with Len?" Neru tried to start a conversation

"Six years," answered Rin harshly, scaring the girl.

"Erm… So, Len, I think it's already too late and I should go home." Neru stood up.

"I'll take you to the door." Len stood up and led the girl to the exit.

Len would have offered to take Neru to her home, because it was late, but Neru have gone there with her car, which was parked in front of the house. Rin stayed at the dinner table huffing a little, but soon she stood up and went to the living room as well.

"You know, Len, I really had fun today. I think our project is perfect," said the girl, looking shy.

"I also had fin today, Neru. I'm sure we will get a good score on this project." Len smiled gently at her.

"You... You know, Len... I..."

"Hm?" Len tilted his head, puzzled.

_Now is my chance!_ Neru thought. Before Len could do anything, Neur's lips were glued with his. Neru got a little disappointed the he stayed still, without returning the kiss, but she enjoyed it anyway. They separated and Len had his eyes widen as dinner plates.

"Oh, Rin..." said Neru, looking above Len's shoulder. Len turned around slowly.

"R-Rin…"**(1)**

Everything happened so fast. In one moment Len was staring at a very furious Rin, the other Neru was pinned against the ground, Rin was on top of her, punching and scratching the girl. Neru screamed and tried to break free, but it was all in vain.

"How dare you?" It was what Rin yelled while she destroyed the girl's face.

**X-X-X**

**Huehuehuehuehue! I'm laughing so hard at the end.**

**(1) This would be the part where people would make Rin run crying, thinking that Len is a motherfucker player and Neru is a bitch. But my Rin is stronger than that :V**

**So, things are awkward for Len and Rin now, but they won't talk about that. The reason: Len thinks Rin was too drunk and forgot what happened and Rin wants Len to think she forgot what happened!**

**Things will get bad for Rin now haha.**

**Question of the chapter:**

**What was the weirdest pairing you ever saw in your life?**

**Mine was SephirothxRed XIII from Final Fantasy VII.**

**X-X-X**

**Did you like this chapter? Review and make the Might Potato happy. You can review if you didn't like it too, lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there, people!**

**So, my college break ends tomorrow, so, the hard life is starting again. I'll do my best to keep updating this at least one time a week!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own my Kagamine babies!**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 8 – Lola**

"Rin, I can't believe you did this!"

Rin and Len were sitting on the couch, listening a very furious Lola yell about what had happened two days ago. Rin seemed bored and didn't have much interest in what her mother was saying. Len kept his head low. What would happen now?

**X-X-X**

Len took a while to react, but, with some effort, he managed to get Rin away from Neru. How could a girl so petite like Rin be so strong? Rin thrashed and fought to break free, but Len kept her trapped in his arms.

Neru slowly stood up. Her face had scratches everywhere, her lips were cut, her right cheek was swollen and purple. Red finger marks could be seen around her neck. What had happened for Rin to do that to the girl?

When she finally managed to stand, the girl started to cough. Her neck hurt like hell and she had hit her head and back hard against the floor when Rin knocked her. Len didn't know what to say.

"N-Neru... I don't know how something like this could happen! I'm... I'm sorry... I..."

"Don't worry, Len. It's not your fault to have such a violent step-sister like that. Rin, don't think you'll get away from this! I'll tell my father! I'll fuck up your life!" shouted Neru.

Rin threatened to attack again, but Len kept a strong hold on her. Neru ran to her car and went home. Len dragged Rin, who was still thrashing, inside home. He finally let her go and she shoved him away from her. Len closed the door and prayed that no neighbor had seen that terrible scene.

Inside the room, Rin tried to calm down, however, without success. God, why can't she control her anger? She had messed up again and this time it could get Len in trouble too. But she couldn't help but feel satisfaction for what she had done to the girl. How dare she?

"Rin... What... What just happened here?" Len seemed to be in panic and very tired.

"…"

"Rin!"

"I couldn't control myself! How dare she touch something that is mine?" yelled Rin, but she wasn't angry at Len.

"What? Yours?" Len was confused. What does she mean by that?

Rin realized what she had said. What an idiot! How could she fix that now? Trying to calm herself down to not mess up again, she finally thought of an excuse.

"Yes. You're my brother! No one likes to see someone rapping your brother mouth against his will!" What a lame excuse. She didn't even know if Len wanted that kiss or not. However, it looks like he fell for that.

"Ah... I... I see..." Why did he sound disappoint at her answer? What does that mean?

**X-X-X**

And then, somehow, Lola learned about what had happened. Probably Neru's parents had called her. Lola cancelled the trip she had with Leon and went back home alone, to solve the problem her daughter had created.

"I had to come back running! I had to almost beg them to not sue you, Rin! Beg! Do you know what would've have happened, Rin? You're not a child anymore! You would mold in jail. Jail, Rin!" Lola yelled, but it didn't seem to reach her daughter.

Everything Lola was saying entered in one of Rin's ear and left in the other. She was already used to be scolded. When Lola came back, she discovered the other things Rin had done. She learned that Rin had gone to jail at least three times since she had gone in that trip with Leon. Why was she hearing about that just now?

"And I'm very disappointed at you, Len. Why didn't you tell me about the thing Rin has been doing? Don't tell me you were covering for her!?" Len just shrank into the couch. It wasn't a lie; he was really covering for Rin.

"Don't blame him! Len has nothing to do with my stuff!" screamed Rin, her hands fisted.

Why did Lola have to involve Len into this? That made her angry. Lola was taken aback by Rin's sudden outburst, but stood her ground. Len looked at Rin awed for her to defend him, even if Lola wasn't really wrong. He almost smiled, but it wasn't the right moment for that.

"You can't get away from this without a punishment. I've already decided it. For both of you." Lola sighed, "Len, you're grounded. You're forbidden to go out and use any form of technology."

"What?" the two tried to protest.

"Quiet. And you, Rin, Leon and I decided to send you to a board school. There you'll learn discipline and will become a better person."

"M-my dad agreed with that?" asked Len, perplexed.

"Not really. But I'm Rin's mother, I know what is better for her, so he decided to not question my decision. Until we get your transference, Rin, you're grounded. You're extremely forbidden to leave this house. Forbidden, do you understand?

And to be sure that you'll follow my decision, Len, you're responsible for Rin to stay home. Do not disappoint me again, okay? Tell me if Rin do anything wrong or break my rule. Go to your rooms now." Lola pointed the stairs.

Rin left the room snorting; she couldn't stand looking at that woman anymore. Len followed her, silent. Lola sat on the couch, feeling tired. God, what had she done wrong? Could Rin's behavior be really her father's fault?

Len entered his room feeling a little dizzy. Rin was going to be sent to a boarding school? He should be happy that he wasn't going to be her babysitter anymore, but he couldn't see no light on it. She was going to somewhere far away from him and there was nothing he could do to change that. Rin was like a bird and was born to be free, not to live caged.

Rin realized what her mother had said just after she entered her room. Boarding school? She would have to stay away from her friends, her home, and her fights? And, especially, away from Len? To be able to see him every day was what brought happiness to her life that she thought to be pathetic. How could she survive in a boarding school? She didn't feel she was capable to live like a caged bird.

Very far from there, Leon was also thinking about his family situation. He didn't regret marrying with Lola, he knew it would be hard to live with Rin. However, given the childhood of the girl, it was easy to understand that she had some social issues. Leon didn't agree with Lola's decision of sending the girl to a boarding school, because he thought it would make Rin's behavior even worse. But Leon couldn't take Lola's authority as a mother, so, while he was in his business trip, he was looking for schools they could matriculate Rin.

**X-X-X**

Luka was reading a book on her bed. However, her attention was on the book she was reading. The pink haired woman was thinking about what Rin had done to Neru and, considering how the girl's dad was, Rin was in real trouble now. She was worried, she didn't want to see her student ruining her own life like that. She didn't want her student ruining Len's life like that.

Gakupo arrived at home and found his girlfriend sighing in the kitchen. He hugged her from behind and noticed she was drinking a remedy for headache. He kissed her shoulder and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, just a little problem with a student." Luka gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Hey, Gaku, you know that girl that went to the dojô the other day? Have you seen if she came back?"

"The blondie?" Luka nodded, "No, she hasn't come back since that day, why?"

"Never mind then…"

Luka followed Gakupo to their room. While he was taking a shower, she started to think about Rin again. She hasn't gone back to the dojô, could that mean her plan was a failure?

**X-X-X**

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than my previous ones!**

**Haha, so Lola is home now! Len has to keep an eye on Rin and Rin is now a caged bird!**

**I don't know if you guys noticed, but Rin has anger issues!**

**Chapter question:**

**It just me or the LenxRin fans are turning into LenKu fans?**

**I've noticed that and, for me, it makes no sense!**

**Review for the Great Potato!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tunts Tunts Tunts**

**Here's chapter nine of Troublemaker!**

**College started just last Monday and I'm already feeling extremely tired lol**

**I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story so far!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. **

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 9 – I'll go with you**

Rin woke up wondering what would happen to her when Lola finally gets to transfer her to some boarding school. She got up with a bad mood and got ready for school. She, Lola and Len ate breakfast surrounded by silence. When she left, Len followed her and they went together to school, without saying anything to each other.

Rin arrived and sat on the desk beside Miki's, who was already in the classroom. When the girl noticed Rin's bad mood, she decided to ask what had happened. And Rin told her what she did, from punching Neru to what Lola decided. Of course she left the reason for punching Neru out of the conversation.

"Your mother will send you to a boarding school? I mean, for real?"

"Well, she's still looking for one that will accept me, we in the middle of the school year, after all."

"This is a little surreal. I mean, a few days back my mother was threatening to send me to a boarding school and now you're the one who will be sent to a boarding school! How will I live without my friend!?" Miki feigned drama, but she really seemed shaken. "But… Why did you hit Neru?"

Rin couldn't tell it was because Neru kissed _her_ Len. Miki didn't know about Rin's feeling for Len and Rin wasn't ready to tell it so soon. So she decided to lie, after all, it was something she was getting good at. To lie.

"Because she is infuriating. That spoiled rich girl act of her annoys me." Miki laughed.

"Well, your anger issues caused you trouble this time. Will you tell the others?"

"I'm thinking of calling them so I can tell them, but I'm grounded."

"And since when that stopped you?"

"Exactly. I'll find a way to get away from it."

**X-X-X**

The projects presentation was today. Rin's project was perfect, for Len, anyway. She had presented with focus and knew very well what she was talking about. Len smiled when he saw that Rin seemed really focused on something from school.

"Len," called the biology teacher, "I learned about Neru's accident. Since she brought me the medical certificate, I'll let you two present the project when she come back."

Accident? Neru probably told that lie to the teacher. Len knew Neru wasn't hurt enough to stay at home, she probably just didn't people to see how bad her face was now. Rin had done great damage and get a false certificate wasn't hard to the girl's father.

"Neru..."

Len decided to visit Neru, but he didn't know if she was willing to see him after what happened. He was really confused about the kiss, did Neru feel something for him? Well, he hasn't felt anything, nothing like when he kissed…

Len rang the doorbell of Neru's house and who answered the door was a man seeming to be in his mid forty years. He was imposing and was wearing a gray suit. Len felt a little intimidated by that man. He didn't seem to be an employee in the house.

"Hello, I'm Len Kagamine. I'm Neru's classmate and I'm here to visit her." Len held out his hand for the man to shake. The man just narrowed his eyes.

"Kagamine? Like the girl that attacked my daughter? What are you doing here, you came to finish the job?" The man yelled.

"N-no, I came to see if she's fine!"

"Well, she's great, but not thanks to you! Leave now, we don't need your presence here!"

Len knew that Neru's family would had some resentment against his family now, he was already waiting for that reaction. But it didn't make less humiliating to get kicked out from someone's house like that. He turned around and went right to his job. He didn't want to get yelled at by Lola for arriving late at home. He was grounded after all.

When Len arrived at work, the place was somewhat crowded. Miku seemed desperate, Len looked at the clock, just to check if he arrived in time. H had arrived at the right time. The blond sighed relieved and went to talk with his boss.

"Oh, Len! There you are! I was feeling that this place was kinda empty, so I bought some stuff to ttract more customers! It work, didn't it?" said Miku, smiling.

Len looked around and only then noticed what Yukari, Kanon and Anon were wearing. The girls were wearing Lolita dresses, with cat ears and tails. Even Miku was wearing a costume, however, besides the cat ears, she had a crown on her head. What was she thinking? This wasn't a Cosplay Café!

"I bought something for you, as well! You'll be the main attraction!" Miku smirked.

"I'm not wearing a dress!" shouted Len, getting away from the girl.

"It's not a dress, you fool. Look, even Kaito is wearing a costume."

Len looked to where Miku was pointing and saw Kaito wearing something really... Embarrassing. He was wearing a open coat, showing his chest and black sweatpants that looked more like pajamas. He was also wearing cat ears and tail. The guy seemed to be dying from shame.

"But, Kaito doesn't even work here..."

"He has to help his fiancé! Now, go get changed!" Miku thrown the clothes to the boy.

Len went to the room in the back of the store to get changed. While he was taking off his clothes, he got his cell phone and dialed a number. A few seconds later, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Neru, it's me, Len."

"Oh, Len... Why did you call me?"

"I went to your house, but your dad didn't let me enter…" Neru interrupted him.

"I'm sorry about that!"

"There's no need to apologize, I understand your father. I wanted to say sorry for what happened and thank you, for not file a complaint against Rin."

Neru's excitement died immediately. So Len didn't call her to know if she was fine, he called her because of Rin. He probably just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to ruin the girl's life. She felt hurt and lost the will to talk with him.

"I did that just for you and her mother, Len. She deserves to go to jail. She just causes you trouble."

_And even so you care so much for her, _but she decided to let it occult.

"… Thank you, again."

"Len… I have to go now…"

"Ah, it's fine. Bye, Neru." The girl hang up without saying goodbye.

Len sighed and finished to get dressed; he put on the ears on his head and prepared himself for work.

"It's time of embarrassment!"

**X-X-X**

Rin was feeling extremely bored, sitting in her room without doing anything. Lola had taken her computer and TV from her room. She was wondering when the woman was going back to where Leon was, but Lola didn't seem to have that intention.

Rin didn't want to go to the living room, because her mother would be there and she didn't want to look at her face, so she decided to stay locked in her room, maybe the things would be better after Len arrived from work.

Lola was having difficult to find a school that would accept Rin, because it was the middle of school year. Rin was hoping this would make the woman change her mind, but Lola seemed really determinate.

Rin heard the front door opening and Lola greeting, but she didn't went downstairs immediately. She didn't want Len to think she was so desperate to see him, even if she truly was. She heard when his room's door opened and continued waiting.

Almost half na hour later, she heard Lola saying that dinner was ready. Not being able to ignore her hungry, she went downstairs. When she arrived at the kitchen, Len and Lola were already sitting on the table.

Len noticed her bored expression and smiled sympathetically. Rin felt bad, because it was her fault that Len was grounded as well and would have to suffer with boredom too. She sat in silence and they started to eat.

After a dinner surrounded by a awkward silence, Rin left the dining room without saying anything. She went back to her room and laid down on her bed, it was too soon to sleep, but there was nothing she could do. Even her phone had been confiscated by her mother.

Rin stayed staring at the ceiling, wondering for how long had she been doing it. The time seemed to flow slowly. She stood up and went downstairs, pretending she was goingo to get some water. The house was dark, there was no one in the living room. She lokked at the clock, it was one at the morning. They were already sleeping.

Since she couldn't sleep, Rin went back to her room and changed into a Gray jacket, a blue top and jeans shorts, she was also wearing black thigh highs with small yellow diamonds, leg warmers and orange Converse. A beige bow on her head.

After looking at the mirror for a few seconds, Rin left her room and went downstairs; she stopped to drink some water. Her escape was ruined when the kitchen lights lit up. She turned around, startled, just to see Len. The boy was scratching his eyes, sleepy.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"I'm going out, Len. And don't even try to stop me, I tell mother that you're asleep, so she can't blame you." Len mouth was a thin line. He seemed very awake now.

"I'll go with you."

"What?" Rin thought she had heard wrong.

"I said I'll go with you. If I can't stop you from going out, I'll go with you, to make sure you won't do anything wrong."

**X-X-X**

**Len will go with Rin! Oh my, what will happen?**

**Guest reviews:**

**-Ama Zon:**

**I already thought of something like that, but I can't tell what. I don't want to spoil the story! Haha.**

**Thanks for your suggestion, anyway! I love to get suggestion for my stories; they may help me if I'm stuck.**

**-z:**

**Haha, Drama… Drama, drama, yes, drama xD**

**X-X-X**

**Review before you leave and make the Great Potato happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here another chapter of Troublemaker!**

**Sorry if there are too many mistakes, even if it's Sunday, the college is getting me so tired( I have a lot of projects to do today) so I don't even know what I'm typing. Scratch that, my friend proofread it for me!**

**I hope I can keep the regular updates, I'm so busy that I can't find time to complete chapter 13 :C**

**Well, let's forget that and go on with the story! **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Thanks everyone who favorite and followed this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 10 – Date?**

Rin couldn't understand why she was standing in the living room waiting for Len to get ready. Why couldn't she just run and leave him behind? However, for some reason, the idea of Len sneaking out with her seemed very… Exciting.

Len came back wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a gray sleeveless hoodie. The hoodie was open, showing the loose yellow tie he was wearing. He was also wearing black jeans pants and yellow Converse. His wasn't tied up and Rin almost had a nosebleed.

"Where are we going?" Len asked, putting on a red scarf.

"Dunno, I just get out of this house," said Rin, trying to look indifferent.

"Hm… Okay!" Len took hold of Rin's hand and pulled her outside.

Since they had anywhere to go, they Just walked side to side through the neighborhood. Len's hand didn't leave Rin's for even a second. The girl looked to their intertwined hands and blushed. This looked like a date. A date with Len. The thought made her feel a warm sensation in her chest.

Walking together, they didn't notice how far from home they already were. Time didn't seem to have importance as well. Be scolded by Lola for running away didn't seem so bad, if it was to be alone with Len like this.

They finally arrived at a small park with a pond in the middle. The place was desert, because of the hour, but that and the full moon made the park look even more amazing. Rin almost asked if Len had taken them there intentionally. But she decided to just enjoy one of the little moments they had when they weren't discussing or suffering with an awkward silence.

Len sat in the grass near the pond and called Rin to sit beside him. She did better; she approached him and lay down on the grass, looking at the sky. Beside the moon, the sky was filled with stars, as if everything was made to turn this moment even more romantic.

She felt so fool for thinking of this as a romantic moment, after all, he was there just to make sure she wouldn't get in any trouble, right? But she didn't care, she was feeling very happy. They stayed there, one time talking about constellations and other foolish stuff, other time surrounded by a welcoming silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Neither of them dare to say anything about Rin going to a boarding school or the troubles she was so good to cause.

"If you look, that stars there form a rabbit!" said Len, point to some place in the sky.

"I see just a deformed circle!" Rin giggled and Len followed her.

"You have no imagination!"

They were interrupted when Rin's stomach growled very loud. The girl flushed, while Len tried to hold his laugh. Suddenly, Len got up and Rin got confused, he then turned to her and offered his hand to help her to get up.

"Let's see if we found some place that is open, so we can buy something to eat." Len smiled and Rin nodded.

Every place they passed were closed, what was normal, since it was almost three in the morning. After a long time looking (even Len got hungry), they finally found a convenience store open. They would have to find anything to eat there.

"Now, now, what do we have here?"

Rin turned around and saw a boy with red hair and three other guys. She remembered he was the guy she had beat up some time ago, but she couldn't remember his name. She looked back; Len was looking for food in the candy section and didn't seem to have noticed what was happening.

"What do you guys want?"

**X-X-X**

The boy finally let her go. He had took her to an alley a little far from the store where Len was. Maybe he didn't want to anyone to see them and called the police. After all, four boys surrounding a girl seemed a bit unfair, even if the girl was Rin.

"So, what do you want?"

"Do you remember me? I'm Akaito and you humiliated me in front of all those people!"

"And you came to give me the payback? And you needed to bring three friends with you to be sure you would win? That just proves how weak you are, don't you think?" Rin smiled cockily and the boy fisted his hands.

"We just had the luck to find you alone in that place."

_But I'm not alone, _Rin thought, but kept silent. She wouldn't let her carelessness get Len involved in all this.

"Enough of talking," said Akaito.

The boy then attacked Rin, but she dodged, what made the other boy attack her too. The dodged and punched him, what made the boy two fall back and hit his head in a trashcan, losing consciousness.

"Haha, how weak!"

However, laughing of the boy was Rin's mistake. Akaito used this moment of distraction and elbowed her stomach, making Rin fall into the ground, breathless. _I'm finished, _she thought, _now that I'm on the ground, they will start to kick me._

And she was right. Seconds after she fell, they started to kick her stomach and her backside. Akaito crouched down close to her face and pulled her hair, whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry, princess. We won't ruin your pretty face."

**X-X-X**

Len looked around and realized Rin wasn't with him. Could she be waiting for him outside? He went to the cashier and bought some potato chips and some orange and banana flavored candies. When he exited the store, Rin wasn't there.

Len could think only one thing. Had she tricked him? Had she stayed behind so she could run away from him? He felt upset thinking about that. He needed to find her, needed to stop her from doing more stuff to be more reason for her mother to send her far away. But, how? He didn't know where had she ran to.

He ran without direction. He just ran, sometimes he would scream her name, but he didn't want to wake the whole neighborhood.

Apparently, he had run the right direction, when he heard some sounds coming from a dark alley. He went to the alley's direction and, even with small light; he saw something that he definitely didn't like. Didn't like at all.

**X-X-X**

- Rin!

Rin heard a familiar voice screaming her name. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was Len and that realization made her enter in panic. Len was there, he was there. She had involved him in her problems! _Go away, run away from here, _she tried to scream, but the pain left her lungs breathless.

Holding the tears that tried to fall, Rin kept her eyes closed, she didn't want to see what was going to happen. She flinched when she heard punch noises and stuff falling into the ground. When everything finally calmed down, Rin managed to find strength to open her eyes.

Akaito and his gang were fallen on the ground, unconscious. The trashcans and other stuff in the ally were also fallen on the ground. Len stood, panting. His hands were dyed with red, blood. The leader of their attackers also had blood on his face. Had Len done that to them? And it didn't seem they would wake up so soon.

Who said pretty boys couldn't be violent?

Len sat on the ground and put Rin's head on his lap. He seemed terrified, his eyes showed great concern for her. Rin almost smiled, but even smiling hurt, and they hadn't touched her face.

"Are you okay, Rin? No, what a dumb question, of course you aren't! Where does it hurt?" Len didn't seem to be thinking right, Rin laughed and took his hands.

"Your hands..." Len looked at the blood.

"I must have used too much strength, but, don't worry, this blood isn't mine. We need to get you to a hospital."

Before Rin could protest, Len was piggybacking her. They didn't know where the closest hospital was, but Len didn't seem to care. Even feeling too much pain, Rin left herself enjoy Len's warmth. She sank her face into his scarf, smelling his hair without him noticing. Surrounded by his scent, she fell asleep.

**X-X-X**

In the hospital, the doctor said Rin didn't have any broken bones and no internal organ had been injured. After begging, they managed to convince the doctor to not call Lola, but he made them promise they would file a complaint against Rin's attackers.

With luck, they got home before Lola woke up. What they didn't notice was that someone was following them since the fight in the alley. Len left Rin in her room and left, but not before giving her a goodnight (or day) kiss in her forehead, what left Rin very red.

Lola woke up early in the Saturday; she was very excited for what she managed the day before. Len and Rin, since they had gone to sleep late in the night before, were still asleep. Lola decided to not wake them up, it was Saturday and they didn't have school, after all.

It was almost three in the afternoon when Rin woke up. Len had woken earlier than her and, when Lola wasn't anywhere near, he asked her how she was feeling.

"I'm fine, Len. I just have some bruises in my body, but nothing I can't hide."

The two of them stopped talking when Lola entered the kitchen. She got really happy when she saw Rin.

"Good thing you're awake, Rin. There's something I need to tell you, sit down."

Len and Rin sat on the dinner table while Lola prepared something for Rin to eat. The woman put some pancakes at the table for Rin and when she started to eat, she initiated a conversation.

"I finally found a school for you, Rin!"

**X-X-X**

**Akaito ruined Len and Rin's "date"**

**Bad Akaito!**

**Lola ruined Rin's life. Bad Lola!**

**I'm writing a new story right now. When I finish chapter 5, I'll upload it here. It's called "Let me in"**

**Here's the temporary summary:**

**She can't feel anything. Any kind of feeling and she'll destroy everything around her. Even her paranormality could keep him away. Can he help her control her powers and maybe teach her how to love? rated T**

**Check it out if you think it's interesting!**

**Leave a review before you go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Later update!**

**I've been sooooooo busy! I was on a trip with my family this weekend, I had to study for to exams, I have to do 2 or 3 projects!**

**AAAAAHHHH! It's too much for me! **

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! I have to go now!**

**X-X-X**

**Chapter 11 – One week**

Rin didn't know if she felt worse for having Len involved in her problem or for the fact that her mother had finally managed to find a way to send her away. She was sitting in her room, staring at the ceiling, instead of pack up as her mother had ordered.

**X-X-X**

"I'm fine, Len. I just have some bruises all over my body, but nothing too hard to hide."

"Hmm…" Len was still suspicious, but decided to pretend he believed her.

Len used his hand to take some locks of hair that kept falling in his eyes and that's when Rin noticed the bandage he had around his knuckles. Quickly, she took hold of his hand to have a better look at it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Oh, I must have hit that guy too hard…"

"You're hurt…" Rin whispered in a thin voice, Len didn't hear it.

"Hm?"

"You're hurt!" Rin almost yelled, "And it's my fault!"

"Come on, Rin. It's just a scratch. It's nothing. And it wasn't your fault, it was my fault for using so much strength. Hehe…" Len laughed embarrassed.

Rin stayed quiet, staring the bandage on his hand. He could tell it was nothing, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. It was her fault, after all, he shouldn't have seen that scene. She's been weak. Something came to her mind suddenly.

"How can you fight like that, Len?" asked Rin, curious.

"Eh? I-I… I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know how to fight…"

"What? How did you do that then?" Rin was surprised.

"I don't know... I just know that I saw red when I saw you on the ground like that and I decided that I had to do something. My body moved on its own," answered Len, looking away, his cheeks turning a deep red.

"Oh..."

And that was the time when Lola came e told then that terrible news.

**X-X-X**

Somehow, Rin felt happy. Len had found that strength just to save her. It must mean something, right? But her mind kept killing her hopes telling that he just wanted to protect his little sister. Rin was glad that Len had protected her, but she decided that she would get stronger, so he would never need to do something like that again.

Rin would have to move to the dormitory of the new school in a week and she felt no excitement. Lola had said to Rin that she should be happy for being sent to a boarding school and not a reformatory, because that would be much worse.

The girl hasn't even moved yet and she already felt like a caged bird. She also hasn't had no time to tell the news to Rei and the others, only Miki knew that she would go to a place far away. She couldn't find the courage to tell.

"Well, I think I should do that tomorrow..."

**X-X-X**

Len felt a little powerless. There's nothing he could do to help Rin. He had even called his dad, but that haven't solved anything. Everything was already decided. He remembered the talk he had with Leon.

**X-X-X**

"Hello, Kagamine's office, who's calling?"

"It's Len, I want to talk with my father…" Len didn't even know if his father was there. He thought he was in vacations, but when the secretary answered the phone, he doubted that.

"Oh, young master, I pass it to him." Young master? He hated when people called him like that. I sounded as if they were back to the 1800's.

"Len?" he heard his father's voice after some minutes.

"Dad…"

"Oh, it's good to listen to your voice, my son. It's been some time we don't talk. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but…"

"It's about Rin and Lola, right?" his father's voice became serious.

"Yes, I..." he got interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Len. I've already tried to talk with Lola, but she already decided that. And she is really stubborn; Rin is just like her mother. At least I managed to convince her to send Rin to a boarding school and not a reformatory. I can't take Lola's authority as a mother like that.

"I know, but... It's so unfair!"

"I can't say it's unfair, Len. Rin needs to learn to have more discipline. But I think that she needs to see this by herself, to send her to a place like that won't help at all. But what's done, is done. I'm sorry, son, but I have a meeting now."

"It's okay. Bye, dad."

"Bye, I'll call you again later. Love you." The man then hung up.

**X-X-X**

Really, it seemed there's nothing more to do. For some reason, Len felt that the Sunday would be surrounded by a morbid feeling this week. Thinking about that, he fell asleep.

**X-X-X**

Rin woke up early in the Sunday; she ate her breakfest and decided to go to a morning walk. She went to Miki's home and threw some rocks at the girl's window. Some minutes later, Miki answered and said she was coming.

Since Miki's family hated Rin, the two of them went to a playground that was near the girl's house. Miki noticed Rin seemed somewhat depressed and didn't know if the girl wanted to talk about it.

"I'm leaving next week." Rin broke the silence.

"What?"

"My mother finally got a place that accepted me. I'm moving to another city next week."

"What? You serious? I thought she would forget about it!"

"Me too. But it seems we were wrong."

"But… Wow… This is so surreal, I didn't think this would really happen." Rin nodded, "The rest of the gang already knows about it?"

"No... And I don't know how to tell. I'm not good with farewells…"

"But you have to tell them. They'll get upset if you just vanish without saying anything."

"I know, I just looking for the guts to do that. Man, my life from now on will be like shit. I'll have to live like a bird in a cage!"

"Yeah, I wonder how bad it will be. Do you need help packing up?"

"No, I don't really care about my stuff."

The two then took the whole morning trying to assimilate the terrible information they had gotten. Rin didn't want to stay away from everyone and Miki didn't want to lose her best friend. Long distance relationships are shitty ones.

**X-X-X**

During the night, Rin started to pack up very slowly; after all, she had a whole week to do that. Looking for what she wished to take with her, she found the orange keychain she had forgotten in the classroom that day.

She remembered when Len returned the little orange to her. It was after she had screamed with him and Luka had said they had nothing going on between them. He approached her shyly and returned to keychain.

"Rin... I'm not... I'm not "fucking" our teacher like you said... Luka and I are only good friends. I wanted to end this misunderstanding soon, because if someone hear this, it might cause trouble for Luka… And… And I didn't want you to think I'm that kind of person…" Len had left the room before she could respond.

Thinking about what he had said, Rin couldn't get it. Her opinion was so important to him? Why? While she was thinking, Rin heard a knock on her window. When she opened it, it was Rei.

"Rei, what are you doing here?" Rin let him enter her room.

"Miki told me that you will go to a boarding school. Rui, Gumi and the others are pretty upset that you haven't said anything." Rin looked at the ground. "It is for real?"

"Y-yes. Sorry for not saying anything sooner, but it is that even I don't believe this is happening."

"And are you really going to do that? Leave like that?"

"Yeah, it is not like I have any other choice." Rei stared at the girl for a few seconds.

"Well, I promise that I'll take my father's car, put everyone inside it and go visit you, ok?" he smiled and Rin smiled with him.

"Thank you, Rei."

**X-X-X**

**At the end, I made it seem as if Rei and Rin like each other haha. But no, they do like each other, but as siblings.**

**Somewhat of a filler chapter, but now you know that Len talked with Rin about Luka.**

**Now I should go back to studying for my exam!**

**Sorry if there are too many mistakes, I don't really have time to proofread this now or to ask someone to proofread for me.**

**Review before you leave!**


End file.
